Death Match 24: Heavy VS Jinx
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's League of Legends VS Team Fortress 2! Will Heavy see what Pow-Pow thinks? Or will Heavy teach Jinx to NEVER touch his gun?


(Death Match theme plays)

Bullet: Mini guns. They are one of the most bad*** type of gun on Earth!

Tech: But what'll happen if two masters of the mini gun go head to head in a battle to the death?

Bullet: the Heavy, the absolute tank of Team Fortress 2.

Tech: And Jinx, the Loose Cannon. And when Heavy was pinned against Ralph from Wreck-It Ralph, this was when Wiz and Boomstick hosted and when this fanfic series was called "My Death Battle", we only used his DEFAULT arsenal, so we'll use his WHOLE arsenal.

Bullet: He's Tech and I'M Bullet!

Tech: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Match.

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Jinx is a girl who, well, is addicted to explosions and action.

Bullet: That might be the most awesome addiction I have ever heard.

 **Bio**

 **Name: Jinx**

 **Age: around 20**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **weight: unknown**

Bullet: Enough with her bio. Lets talk weaponry!

 **Arsenal**

 **POW-POW**

 **FISHBONES**

 **-HER ROCKET LAUNCHER**

 **Zap**

 **-sends out an electric shock**

 **Flame Chompers**

 **-throws out three of these at once**

 **Super Mega Death Rocket**

 **-leveled a 100 story castle with one blast**

 **-can travel 15 miles in 3 seconds. So that means the** **Super Mega Death Rocket can travel at 3.409 MPH**

Tech: And she has an ability to go with these weapons.

 **Abilities**

 **Get Excited**

 **-gains 175% speed boost if an enemy champion or enemy structure is destroyed in the last 3 seconds**

 **-lasts for 4 seconds**

Tech: she also has some amazing feats.

 **Feats**

 **Destroyed** **Piltover, a city the size of New York City** **. Take note that New York City is 469 mi², 1,214 km², miles across, in one night**

 **Took down a 100 feet tall castle with one blast**

 **Can withstand an explosion from her own Super Mega Death Rocket**

 **Master marksman**

 **Can take down an army of robots so large that when she destroyed them all it made a very large mountain**

 **Can ride a rhino without falling off**

Tech: Though she's still human, so there is bound to be flaws.

 **Weaknesses**

 **Gets bored easily**

 **Addicted to violence**

 **A well placed sword, bullet, or explosion will put her down**

 **Psychopathic**

 **risk taker**

Bullet: Despite that, she is not afraid to risk her life to have, what she calls, "fun"

Jinx: Stupid rocket launcher.

(Death Match logo)

Bullet: The Heavy is a monster on the battlefield, mowing down enemy by enemy one by one non stop.

 **Bio**

 **Name: Heavy Weapons Guy**

 **Age: probably in late 40's? (I have no clue)**

 **Height: 6'5**

 **Weight: between 400-500 lbs**

Bullet: Like Jinx, let's talk about weapons!

 **Arsenal**

 **Minigun**

 **Iron Curtain**

 **Natascha**

 **Brass Beast**

 **-slows the user's speed by 25% when in use**

 **Tomislav**

 **-10% spinning speed**

 **-20 & damage reduction**

 **Huo-Long Heater**

 **-surrounds the user in a ring of fire**

 **-consumes 6 extra ammunition**

 **Shotgun**

 **Family Business**

 **-15% less damage than the shotgun**

 **Sandvich**

 **-restores health**

 **Robo-Sandvich**

 **Dalokohs Bar**

 **-replenishes 100 health**

 **Fishcake**

 **Buffalo Steak Sandvich**

 **-gives the user a 35% speed bonus when eaten**

 **-restricts the user to only use melee weapons**

 **Panic Attack**

 **-34% faster loading speed**

 **-starts with 0 rounds in magazine**

 **-loads up to four shells**

 **-when the user's health is lower, firing speed and spread increase**

 **Fists**

 **Apoco-Fists**

 **-Makes the Heavy's punches strong enough to break bone. Take note that the average human bone can withstand up to** **19,000 lbs (8,626 kg). Which means that with these, the Heavy can punch at a force of 20,000+ PSI. That's half of what is needed to break steel.**

 **Killing Gloves of Boxing**

 **-20% longer swing time**

 **Gloves of Running Urgently**

 **-gives the user a 30% faster movement speed**

 **-25% less damage than the fists**

 **Bread Bite**

 **-25% damage penalty**

 **Warrior's Spirit**

 **-30% more melee damage**

 **-user looses 20 max health**

 **Eviction Notice**

 **-50% shorter attack interval**

 **-user punches twice as fast than with fists**

 **-60% less damage than the fists**

 **Holiday Punch**

 **-causes the one being hit to burst into laughter**

 **-gives no damage to the one being hit**

 **Showdown**

 **-taunt kill**

 **-instant death no matter what class you are**

Bullet: He has some of the most amazing feats.

 **Feats**

 **Can survive up to 5 rockets**

 **Can carry a mini gun that weighs 470 pounds**

 **Can go up against an army of robots and not look scared**

 **Born and raised in Russia, enough said**

 **Can take a lot of bullets, even ones at point-blank range**

Tech: But like Jinx, he's still human, so he has his mistakes too.

 **Weaknesses**

 **A well-placed sniper rifle bullet or backstab will kill him**

 **over confident**

 **Was beaten by the Scout once (The Scout is one of the weakest classes)**

 **Even he is scared of the Pyro**

 **Not the sharpest knife in the drawer**

 **Will kill for money (Because he's a mercenary)**

 **Needs Medic to** **Übercharge, making him invincible**

 **A little insane**

 **Enough bullets will kill him**

 **Fire can still kill him**

Bullet: Besides his, obvious, flaws, he is still the most awesome Team Fortress 2 class and he deserves the nickname I'm giving him, the "Human Tank".

Heavy:RUN~! I'M COMING FOR YOU!

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet: It's time for a DEATH MATCH mini gun style!

(Death Match logo)

The Heavy is walking in a dark room. He then stops in front of a desk in the middle of the room.

Heavy: You wanted me?

A male voice that sounds like the guy's using a voice changer on the lowest pitch: Yes, I have a mission for you.

Heavy: How much are you paying?

The guy then turns around and tosses a giant sack of money, the amount of money is in the thousands.

Heavy: Oh my god. Who do I need to kill?

The guy then hands him a picture of Jinx.

The guy: Her name's Jinx. She has a record of destruction. I need you to kill her before she destroys this city. She was last seen in the ruins of the city she destroyed. Go kill her. And make sure it's brutal.

Heavy: да (да is Russian for yes) (Pronounced Dah)

The Heavy then picks his mini gun up and walks out of the room. In the ruins, Jinx was having fun playing in the rubble of the buildings. Then she sees the Heavy walking towards her with a stern look.

Jinx: Hi tubby! What do you want.

Heavy: You have big money on your head, and the guy who paid me the big money wants you dead, so he hired me.

Jinx: I'M THAT FAMOUS!

Heavy: You be quiet and let me kill you brutally.

Heavy then takes out his mini gun.

Jinx: Yeah right. Like I will go down to a fat***!

Jinx then takes out Pow-Pow.

 **FIGHT!**

Before a blink of an eye, the two were shooting at each other, but somehow the bullets were colliding. That was, until they both ran out of ammo.

Jinx: Alright Fishbones, I need you!

She then takes out her rocket launcher. She then fired a rocket at the Heavy and exploded on impact.

Jinx: That's what you get.

When Jinx was walking away, she heard a crack of what sounded like a pebble breaking. When she turned around, she saw the Heavy stomping towards her.

Jinx: BUT HOW!?

Heavy: Easy. I am defense.

The Heavy then takes out his Iron Curtain and starts to shoot at Jinx, who dodges every shot. The Heavy then puts away the Iron Curtain away and takes out the Brass Beast. The barrel revs up and the bullets start flying. The Heavy tries to give chase while shooting the gun, but he's slower than normal. Jinx takes this as an opportunity to attack. The aims Fishbones at the Heavy and fires another rocket. But the Heavy's Brass Beast deflected it.

Jinx: I'm sick and tired of this!

Jinx then activated her Super Mega Death Rocket. The rocket then flew at top speed. When the Heavy noticed it, he was scared.

Heavy: OH NO!

Then the Super Mega Death Rocket hit the Heavy dead on, forming a giant mushroom cloud.

Jinx: Finally!

She then saw someone walk through the cloud. It was the Heavy.

Jinx: ARE YOU FOR REAL!?

Heavy: Looks like you need bigger gun!

The Heavy then charges at Jinx with bare hands. He then grabs Jinx by the neck. He then lifts Jinx 3 feet off the ground.

Heavy: I always complete contract.

The Heavy then puts an Eviction Notice on one hand and punches Jinx in the gut, causing bleed to spill out because of the spikes on it.

Heavy: До свидания , маленькая девочка . (Goodbye, little baby girl.)

The Heavy then lets go of Jinx, who's stuck on the Eviction Notice. He then puts on the Apoco-Fists. He then punches Jinx in the head, causing her head to be punched clean off due to the intense power.

Heavy: You were no match for me.

 **K.O!**

(The left screen shows Jinx's dead body bleeding out and the right screen shows the Heavy getting paid.)

Bullet: Oh man that was awesome!

Tech: These two were excellent fighters, but the Heavy was more experienced in fighting. I mean, he was born and raised in Russia. But don't get me wrong, Jinx was great at keeping the Heavy at a distance, but it was keeping the Heavy at a distance that was her downfall because the Heavy is mostly a RANGED class.

Bullet: And Jinx was NOT a close ranged class. Seems like Jinx was **out-gunned**.

Tech: The winner, is the Heavy!

(The Next Time screen shows up)

Bullet: NEXT TIME ON DEATH MATCH!

Roboting girl voice: Time to paint the town red!


End file.
